


Caffeine

by ella_minnow



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pop and flash of cameras going off in your face leaves you blinking afterimages of light from your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/1003.html#cutid1) on 15/03/2003. For edigo, who asked for "lazy, languorous dom/billy (not necessarily smut), sunlight, wind, the sea." Beta'd by mcee, as always (thank you!).

The pop and flash of cameras going off in your face leaves you blinking afterimages of light from your eyes. You smile through the cold of a Canadian winter and stick your hands into the pockets of your jeans, pressing them against the warmth of your thighs.

"Billy!"

You turn and smile and dig your fingertips into your thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

*

The warmth of the New Zealand sun makes you feel lazy, slow, sleepy. You can feel sweat forming at the nape of your neck, gathering and running in damp traces down the length of your spine until it pools in the hollow at the base of your back. The sand sticks, uncomfortably, to your skin, caught by the sweat and by the coconut scented sunblock you've slathered your Britain-pale skin with. SPF three million and you know you're still going to be pink across your shoulders when you go home tonight.

The soft slush-slush sound of footsteps in sand reaches your ears. Turning your head just a little, savouring the drag of terrycloth against your cheek, you squint against the bright day. A cool drop of water lands on your spine, then another, startling you out of your half-dozing state.

Dom grins down at you, silhouetted against the sun, and hands you one of the cans of Coke he carries.

*

Your face feels chapped from the wind and you're chilled to the bone by the time you finally get away, get inside. They follow you in, tumbling over one another, cameras at the ready.

You turn when you hear the rolling murmur of the crowd trailing at your heels, feel their sudden, giddy excitement.

Dom smiles and hands you one of the styrofoam cups of coffee he carries.

 

End.


End file.
